habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pomodoro
Was ist Pomodoro? Pomodoro ist eine Methode bei der man seine Arbeit in geraktete Intervalle einteillt und zwischen ihnen kurze Pausen einlegt. Jedes Intervall (normalerweise 25 Minuten) wird, da der Erfinder Francesco Cirillo einen Timer in Form einer Tomate benutzte: Pomodoro (pl. Pomodori). Detailtere Informationen wie ihr mit der Methode z.B. eure Produktivität steigert und Ablenkung minimiert findet ihr am Ende dieses Artikel in Form von Links. Einführung Das Kernkonzept der Pomodoro-Methode ist das, dass ihr für eine bestimmte Zeit konzentriert und fokusiert abrbeitet, gefolgt von einer Pause. Ihr könnt eure Intervall- und Pausenlängen natürlich selbst festlegen, aber folgende sind die Standartlängen: * 25 Minuten konzentrierte und focusierte Arbeit an EINER Aufgabe = eine Pomodoro * Kurze Pause (3-5 Minuten) nach jeder Pomodoro * Längere Pause (15-30 Minuten) nach vier Pomodori. Wie wendet man sie an? Ein guter Weg die Pomodoro-Methode in Kombination mit Habitica zu nutzen ist, die Intervalle mit einem Timer oder einer Küchenuhr zu takten und mithilfe von Gewohnheiten, Tägliche Aufgaben, und möglicherweise sogar Belohnungen in Habitica zu tracken. Ihr könntet z.B. eine Gewohnheit erstellen die euch belohnt. Dadurch erfahrt ihr am Ende des Tages wie viele Pomodori ihr eerfolgreich gemeistert habt. Damit ihr nicht von Gold erschlagen werdet, empfielt es sich die Gewohnheit auf Trivial zu stellen. Vor allem wir ihr schon für die einzelnen Aufgaben To-Dos erstellt habt. Ihr könntet z.B. auch eine Tägliche Aufgabe erstellen, die euch belohnt, wenn ihr eine bestimmte Anzahl an Intervallen oder Sets erledigt habt. Pomodoro Tools für Habitica Die folgenden Tool helfen euch mit der Methode leichter arbeiten zu können: Habitica Chrome Extension Die Habitica Chrome Extension kommt mit Pomodoro Tracker und Tomatoes - zwei Webseien, die deine Pomodori tracken. Pomodoro Intigration für Android Leute die ihre Pomodori mit ihrem Android-Gerät tracken können ihre Aktivitäten automatisch via dem Tasker-habitrpg JavaScript code in Habitica protokolieren. In order to do so, install Tasker, a paid utility for Android devices that takes programmed actions triggered by phone events and configure Tasker to access Habitica's API interface using the Tasker-habitrpg JavaScript code At that point, it is possible to configure Tasker to trigger Habitica tasks automatically based on compatible Android Pomodoro timers such as Clockwork Tomato or Pomodroido. For more information on using Clockwork Tomato with Tasker and Habitica, see Android Pomodoro Integration. For information on linking Pomodroido with Habitica, see Blnk2007's guide to integrating Pomodroido here. Integration with Ugo Landini's Pomodoro app for Mac There is an AppleScript that you you can set to run on each completed Pomodoro in Ugo Landini's pomodoro app for Mac (github:): curl -X POST https://habitica.com/api/v3/tasks/:taskId:/score/up -d \"\" -H \"x-api-user: ____your_value___\" -H \"x-api-key: ____your_value___\"" You can also replace "up" with "down" for cancelled timers. Get :taskId: by running the following command in Terminal, searching for your task name, and finding the "id" or "_id" of that task: curl -X GET https://habitica.com/api/v3/tasks/user -s --compressed -H "Content-Type:application/json" -H "x-api-user: ____your_value___" -H "x-api-key: ____your_value___"" Note that Ugo Landini's version is no longer in the App Store and hasn't been improved since 2013, so you may want to use Marta Kostova's fork, which is available in the Mac App Store as "Timer". You can optionally add a 2nd line to the AppleScript like: display notification "Thy long quest progresses" with title "Congratulatons!" This script was created by Tom Ash, inspired by an earlier version by Ryan Deussing. LordGrowl's Google Tasks and Habitica Webpage One tool to assist in integrating Pomodoros with Habitica is an html sequence written by LordGrowl and explained in more detail in the Keep. thumb|400px|right|An example of the LordGrowl framesAlthough the code does not assist in timing Pomodoros or breaks, it does place a player's Google task list in a frame to the left of the Habitica screen, allowing the player to assess what will need to be done next, and group their Habitica Tasks into Google Tasks divided into distinct pomodori. Players who do not use the Pomodoro method can use this functionality as well. Externe Links (auf englisch) * Die offizielle Pomodoro Webseite * Die Wikipedia-Seite zu Pomodoro-Methode * Tipps für Anfänger en:Pomodoro Kategorie:Methodik Kategorie:Erweiterungen, Add-Ons und Anpassungen